


A Civil Kind of Warfare

by alemara



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Thomas and Lily, quiet negotiations</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Civil Kind of Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



He's used to the slinging of words like weapons. She argues with a tip of her head, a curve of lips, and wins every battle. 


End file.
